Si pudieras leer mi mente
by Seren McGowan
Summary: ¿Sabes qué es lo que verías si pudieras leer mi mente?...Que pienso en tí. RaistlinxCrysania
1. Raistlin

**Summary¿Qué es lo que verían Raistlin y Crysania si pudieran leer la mente del otro?  
Aquí va lo que piensa el Archimago.**

**

* * *

**

Raistlin

A veces, es uno de mis interminables sopores, la veía. Veía su sonrisa, veía sus ojos, la sentía. Sentía como sus manos me acariciaban y cómo su luz disipaba todas mis sombras. Ningún ente oscuro se atrevía a acercárseme, porque me bañaba una luz purísima, nívea, y esa luz me protegía. Y yo sabía que era ella, siempre lo supe. A pesar de no haber tenido el valor de aceptarlo, yo lo sabía.

Sabía que algo en mi la amaba, sabía que lo único que ansiaba mi alma era olvidarlo todo y amarla. Hacerla mía y completar así la parte que me faltaba.

Mi ansia de poder me ha conducido a una eternidad de soledad, una eternidad en la que sueño la felicidad, pero no la alcanzo. Me he condenado a la tortura más dolorosa que cualquier otra; verla, sentirla, pero no poder tocarla.

Aún me pregunto por qué abandoné mis planes cuando ya casi había vencido. Me pregunto por qué lo tiré todo por la borda, y de repente, la veo moribunda frente al portal. Entonces lo sé, sé por qué hice lo que hice…lo hice por ella, por una vez en mi vida, dejé a un lado mis ambiciones y lo sacrifiqué todo, absolutamente todo.

Ahora descanso, ha llegado mi hora de liberarme de todo y dormir, pero no consigo la paz. Este descanso es peor que todas aquellas torturas que me deparaba mi Reina Oscura. Porque la veo a ella, con los ojos azules, invidentes, mirándome. Viendo más de lo que nadie jamás consiguió ver, ni tan siquiera yo mismo.

Ella lee mi alma y la descubre, pero nunca dice nada. Puedo oír los lamentos de su corazón y sé que me añora, a pesar de todo, me añora. Y más aún que eso, puedo sentir, puedo darme cuenta por fin, que con toda su alma, con todo su ser, me ama.

Y ahora sé que yo también, que siempre he sentido aquella calidez que dicen sentir los enamorados, sin embargo un alma negra como la mía no puede conocer el amor, no consigo desentrañar esta extraña sensación. Pero hay algo que tengo muy claro, y es que ahora, por fin puedo abrir los ojos a la luz, me doy cuenta de que, quizás no la ame, quizás si, sólo sé que, a veces, en mi profundo sopor, sueño con ella. Y ahí, en mi sueño, sé lo que siento, y lo que siento es amor. Sin confusiones, sin engaños…sólo amor.

* * *

_"Has recorrido un largo viaje, hechicero_

_Ahora es el momento de descansar_

_Abandónate al sueño, viajero_

_Ella en silencio te ha de cuidar_

_Cierra los ojos y descansa_

_Deja que la luz del día ilumine tus sueños_

_Duerme ahora, todopoderoso_

_Porque la dama blanca vela tu sueño_

_Caen sus lágrimas cristalinas_

_Para lavar tu alma y ponerle sello_

_Sellarla para que no vuelva a perderse, sola_

_Para que encuentre siempre el camino_

_Duerme ahora, todopoderoso_

_Porque la dama blanca vela tu sueño."_

* * *


	2. Crysania

Summary¿Qué verían Raistlin y Crysania si pudieran ver en la mente del otro?  
aquí lo que piensa Crysania.**

* * *

**

**Crysania**

Hace mucho, cuando aún no te conocía, ya soñaba contigo, archimago, con aquellas pupilas doradas que se clavarían en mí cual estacas de hierro. Hierro, acero, como el que cubre tu alma. Y no sé si fui yo o fue la magia, pero sé que ese duro metal que te envuelve se halla ahora derretido. No sé cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé. Porque un amante siempre lo sabe.

Se que ahora que descansas, el hierro se funde y te libera. Me gustaría estar ahí y abrazarte. Mostrarte que hay algo más por lo que luchar, mostrarte que aún en tu sueño, no estás solo. Porque sé que sueñas, te veo con los ojos de mi alma, aquellos que nunca se habían abierto. Ahora que mi vista está nublada y no veo, ahora se abren aquellos ojos que siempre mantuve cerrados. Aquellos que ven más allá. Aquellos que te ven tal como eres, oscuro. Pero te aceptan, todo mi ser te acepta. Te desea.

Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que hiciste, y de todo lo que hice por amarte. Puedo por fin ver los errores que cometí, y qué ciega estaba cuando veía.

Sin embargo hay algo que sé, que siempre supe. Y es que te amo, por encima de todas las cosas y de todos los seres, por encima de todo. Te amo.

Y sé que me amas, que siempre lo hiciste. Que luchaste contra ti mismo y venciste. Venciste en la lucha que había de llevarte a tu perdición, y yo no pude darme cuenta de que, en silencio, pedías auxilio.

Te alzabas en mi mundo, más poderoso, más fuerte que un dios, más divino que aquello en lo que anhelabas convertirte. Más humano. Más real.

Duerme ahora, descansa por fin. Es tiempo de que duermas y te llegue la paz. Velaré por ti y no permitiré que las sombras te atormenten. Desde ahora te protegeré, protegeré tu oscuridad y tu luz. Cuidaré tus sueños, para que nada te altere. Seré tu guía en este nuevo camino. Porque te amo.

Sé que no puedes verme, pero mi voz te llegará, archimago.

Quiero que sepas que tu mirada está en mí, y que aún hay parte de ti viva aquí. Te esperaré, hasta que regreses, porque sé que lo harás. Regresarás a casa. Porque tienes a dónde volver, cuando hayas descansado.

Cuando quieras empezar de nuevo, ven. Porque estaré en éste mismo lugar, esperándote. Siempre.

* * *

_"Cierra los ojos, doncella blanca_

_Cierra los ojos y ve por fin con el corazón_

_Cuida el alma de aquél que se ha perdido_

_Para que encuentre el camino, y no su perdición_

_Has visto tanto, dama blanca_

_Ahora has de cerrar los ojos y respirar_

_Descansar por fin, y velar el sueño de aquel a quien amas_

_De aquel con quien sueñas, para sus sombras disipar._

_Cierra los ojos, dama blanca_

_Y abre por fin los ojos que verán más allá_

_Aquellos que guían el camino del amado_

_Aquellos que jamás le han de abandonar."_

* * *


End file.
